Electronic alarm wristwatches and timepieces are known, the alarm function using an oscillator which outputs a timestandard high-frequency signal in the same way as does the oscillator used for generating timekeeping signals of hours, minutes and seconds. The alarm circuit includes a detector which detects coicidence between the alarm circuit and the time display circuit, at which point a buzzer or speaker of some type is activated. However, conventional electronic alarm wristwatches have thus far been capable only of producing a single note or, rather, a single tonal frequency. The capacity to generate a plurality of notes, especially where these notes lie close to the frequencies of the standard diatonic or chromatic scales has not as yet been available. The present invention is designed to provide this capacity.